Steve the Killcrow
Steve the Killcrow is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow. He is a poacher, and crow killer who is Spud's archenemy and Richard, Bert and Trevor's former boss. Steve has henchmen named Richard, a green cat with an Australian accent, Bert, a half blue and half purple bird with an Australian accent, and Trevor, a tractor who talks with a lisp, and sometimes has a Scottish-American accent. He is based off Snowball the Hamster from Pinky and the Brain as both are evil, and their voices sound similar. However, Steve is more dangerous than Snowball. In the last episode of Spud the Scarecrow, Steve was officially killed off by falling into the lava pit along with a crow named Squawk, who somehow survived after Steve's death. Steve later turned into a pumpkin after his death in Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world, and then Italian Chef Pee Pee made Steve (as a pumpkin) into soup, making him one of the few characters in the Puppet Pals series to be permanently written out. Appearance Steve is a scarecrow with a long carrot nose, a red scarf, black eyes, an orange shirt, and yellow pants. He also has hands made of hay. He looks just like Spud, except Steve has different clothes, his scarf is completely red and he holds a gun. Personality Unlike Spud, who is mischievous, fun-loving and has good intentions, Steve is evil, dangerous, cruel, uncaring, violent, homicidal, heartless, aggressive, unkind, ruthless, angry, malicious, sadistic, short-tempered, bossy, antagonistic, deadly, rude, horrible, hostile, strict, abusive, annoyed, selfish, demanding, unfunny, unsympathetic and unremorseful. He also abuses and threatens his own henchmen, Trevor, Richard and Bert. Steve seems to only care about himself, and does not care about anyone else (including Richard, Trevor and Bert) as he likes to threaten, kill and abuse them. Unlike most Puppet Pals villains, who are funny and played for laughs, Steve was one of the few Puppet Pals villains to be pure evil, played seriously and not be funny. Out of all of the antagonists of the Spud the Scarecrow (not counting Wendy, Furious Bob the Builder or Grabber), Steve and Percival Prickles are the only antagonists who do not redeem themselves unlike Richard, Bert or Trevor, who are redeemed. Likes * Being evil * Crimes * Swearing * Insulting people * Stealing * Being mean * Being demanding and selfish * Letting innocent people die * Killing people * Abusing people * Killing animals * Destroying things * Dangerous things * Committing crimes * Genocide * Weapons * Yelling * Torturing people * Doing bad things * Using angry voices * Doing evil laughs * Breaking laws * Being a criminal * Arguing with others * Harassing Spud, Travis and Farmer Pickles * Forcing people to do stuff that they don't want to do * Acting scary * Innocent people dying * Being offensive * Being a psychopath * Acting vicious * Violence * Being rude * People or stuff burning in or on fire * Torture * Villainous acts * Antagonizing random people * Fire * Bossing people around * Dungeons * Taking deadly weapons everywhere he goes. * Kidnapping people * Imprisoning people * Being strict Dislikes * Spud * His own minions, Richard, Trevor and Bert * His plans being ruined * Animals * People acting like dimwits * Being nice * People murdering him or trying to murder him * Being dimwitted * Getting defeated * Heroes * Police officers * Dimwits * Laws * Villains who hate him or try to kill him * Being forced to do stuff that he doesn't want to do * Being polite * Asking nicely * Being calm * Going to jail * Burning in or on fire * Heroic acts * Helping innocent people * Sympathy * Caring for innocent people * Being helpful to others * Showing sympathy for others * Losing his gun * Travis * Farmer Pickles Trivia * Since Steve said "Why it's been a long time, my friend", it possibly implies that Steve and Spud were friends once before, and Steve betrayed Spud. But, it is possible that he is lying. * Steve is the most evil and dangerous villain in the Bob the Builder universe, and he, along with Furious Bob the Boxing Target are one of the most evil and deadly villains in the Puppet Pals videos as they are both Complete Monsters due to their dark and cruel actions and are not meant to be funny nor played for laughs unlike most characters in Puppet Pals. Another reason is because Steve and Furious Bob are both deadly rather than funny, and most of the other villains are either redeemed (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Wendy, Richard, Bert, Trevor, Blue Evil, Orange Evil and Yellow Evil) or played for laughs (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Furious Bob the Builder, Michael Mouse, French Italian Shrek and The Shrinker. In fact, Steve is more evil than Furious Bob the Builder and Wendy mostly because Steve does not do anything to make him funny, and does not have reasons for his evil actions unlike Furious Bob the Builder, who is evil because the Rich Owner of his house made him mad, and Furious Bob the Builder is also played for laughs, and Steve does not redeem himself unlike Wendy, who redeems herself at the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series. * Unlike most of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals franchise, who act nice or pretend to be nice, Steve, along with The Shrinker, the Internet Troll Minions, The Vicious Dinosaur, Bowser (also known as Powser) and French Italian Shrek are one of the few antagonists in the Puppet Pals universe who do not act nice or pretend to be nice. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Angry Category:Males Category:Dead Category:Retired Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who swear Category:Cartoon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults